Day at The Office
by PlatinumPixels
Summary: "Gilbert... what are you doing with my glasses?" Yaoi. Lemon. Germancest. 'Nuff said.


My first yaoi fanfic. So no flaming PLZ.

Well what is there to say? Errr... Incest [Germancest ;3], Yaoi, Lemon, Lameness.

Don't like any of the themes up there? Then GTFO.

* * *

"Gilbert... what are you doing with my glasses?"

"Wearing them", he flashed a genuine smirk as he tilted the glasses down ,"Problem?"

"Nein", Ludwig sighed ,"Just... don't break them".

It's not that they were pricey or anything, but they did come in handy whenever he needed to throw a disguse together. Not only that, but it seemed as if anything Gilbert touched, it would be broken in an instant.

"West..." the older German whined as he slumped in his chair ,"I'm bored".

"Well, what can I do about it?" Ludwig muttered irritably, not glancing up from his paperwork.

Today was one of those days where he was swamped with paperwork and had no choice but to finish it. The only good he got out of it was some piece and quiet; Unfortunately, today was not one of those days since his _'loving'_ brother decided to pay him a visit.

"You can always stop doing that unawesome paperwork..." Gilbert leaned over the desk, a sly grin on his face ,"And focus your attention on me".

Ludwig focused his eyes on the papers, trying his best to supress his blush ,"And why would I want to do that?"

"The question is..." Gilbert began to stare him down with ruby eyes ,"Why not?"

The young German couldn't help but stare back with azure eyes, his face growing hot. He soon cut off their gaze, running his hand through his blonde hair awkwardly.

"Just... let me finish my work, bruder", he managed to utter out before picking up his pen to resume his writing.

His writing was cut off as his chair was turned, facing the older German before him ,"I don't think I can allow that, West".

"Gilbert, this isn't funny", Ludwig glared yet trying not to meet his gaze ,"I have to finish-"

"Screw your damn work!" Gilbert smirked, pulling the chair closer to himself.

"I told you to stop- G-Gilbert!" before the blonde German could say anything on his behalf, Gilbert climbed into his seat, his knees straddling his thighs.

"You were saying~?" the older German grinned, noticing his younger brother's blush.

"J-Just get off of me..." he replied, looking away from Gilbert.

He ignored his brother's request as he leaned in closer, whispering seductively ,"Or what?"

Ludwig didn't answer, making the silver-haired German smirk in satisfaction ,"I knew you'd say that".

Before Ludwig could utter out something, Gilbert went in, planting his mouth onto the blonde German's open mouth. Taken by surprise, Ludwig couldn't do anything but kiss back. Gilbert's tounge pushed into his mouth, slowly dominating.

Ludwig pushes him off, panting ,"G-Gott..."

"Hmm~? Too hot for 'ya?" the older German smirked as he unbuttoned Ludwig's shirt, allowing his hand to roam under it.

"Well, I do get taken by surprise when someone kisses me out of the blue like that!" he hissed, his face as red as his older brother's eyes.

"Ah, shut up!" Gilbert snapped back, tracing a nipple under his shirt.

Ludwig bit his bottom lip, supressing a moan from passing. Gilbert leaned in, catching the husky moan with his own kiss was passionate and excited, becoming more heated as the older German finished fumbling with the last of Ludwig's buttons.

"Gil... Please..." the blonde German managed to gasp out, making his older brother grin with a sense of accomplishment.

The silver-haired German let his fingers trace along his younger brother's skin, making their way down to the zipper of his pants. He allows himself to tug slightly on the zipper, forcing Ludwig to let out a low groan.

"How about we move this over to the couch?" Gilbert whispered seductively into his ear, biting gently after finishing his request.

Ludwig couldn't help but nod, being so lust-driven by his older brother. In an instant, he was pinned onto the couch, not even taking notice to when they have left the office chair. Gilbert straddled his waist between his knees as he did in the chair, teasingly undoing each button on his own shirt, smirking mischieviously as the blonde German was getting more and more flustered by each agonizing second.

"Stop teasing bruder..." he growled under his breath, watching Gilbert play with the zipper on his pants.

"Impatient, aren't we?" the German above him finally slipped off the pants, glancing down at his boxers and grinning madly ,"And excited..."

Ludwig looked away, embarrased and his face growing hot ,"P-Please Gilbert..."

"You look sexy when you blush, West", he murmured, kissing down from his jaw to his collarbone, earning a shiver from him.

Gilbert kept kissing down his chest as he stripped off the belt that were holding his pants up. Doing so, he began humming a familiar German tune after he threw the belt carelessly on the floor, as he did with the other articles of his and Ludwig's clothing.

"I-Is that what I-I think it is?" the blonde German muttered, recognizing the tune of the song.

"Your anthem? Ja", his brother responded, leaning over him while tugging on his boxers ,"Now, you ready?"

Ludwig nodded, a little nervous with what his brother was planning on doing. Before Gilbert could pull of the remaining article of clothing, he held two fingers to his younger brother's lips, uttering a single command for him.

"Suck".

Willingly, he let Gilbert's fingers slip past his lips. He let his saliva coat his fingers again and again, heat coiling up in his stomach. His tounge ran over the fingers idly, noticing the lust building up in his older brother's eyes. After what seemed like lingering moments, Gilbert slipped his fingers out of his mouth, grinning in satisfaction.

He began grinding against his younger brother, making him mewl.

"Nghh... Bruder..." Gilbert groaned out, feeling his body building up with intense heat.

Without warning, he pulled Ludwig's boxers off clumsily. In seconds, Gilbert's boxers were discarded with one fluid tug by the blonde German underneath him.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you're ready then?" Gilbert smirked, eyeing Ludwig's member as he slowly licked his lips in a sensual manner.

Not waiting a beat for him to respond, he slipped in his lubricated fingers into his entrance, earning a muffled groan from his brother.

"This good, West?" he whispered, slowly rubbing his inner thigh as he moved his fingers in and out at a moderate pace.

"J-Ja", Ludwig managed to moan out through his clenched teeth, trying his best not to scream.

After his response, Gilbert stopped rubbing and soon slipped his fingers out, replacing the fingers with his own growing member. With his cue being an agonizing moan from the blonde German, he began to thrust into him, feeling the walls of his entrance tightening around his member with every movement he made.

Ludwig began to dig his nails into Gilbert's back as he slowly picked up his pace, making them both fill the atmosphere with groans and pants.

"Gott..." the silver-haired German groaned out, thrusting in much harshly than he was before.

The blonde German bit his lip before whispering out in a shakey, smooth voice ,"F-Faster..."

Gilbert was more than happy to oblige, slamming into him as he ran his hand over his brother's chest. Pleasure surged through both of their bodies as they felt themselves reaching their limits.

"Nghhh... Gil, I-I'm so close..." Ludwig moaned in a low tone as he looked up at the silver-haired German.

"Agnnn..." he replied, thrusting in erratically ,"M-Me too..."

He gripped his brother's waist, trying to steady his thrusts as best as he could. He finally found that spot, slamming into it over and over, making his brother scream out his name as he arched his back. He felt the blonde German's release on his own stomach, reminding him that he has already reached his limit.

Soon enough, he joined with him, filling his enterance with the same sticky substance. His body jolted with pleasure and heat, soon collapsing on top of Ludwig's.

"Well..." Gilbert chuckled, his body still trembling from his release.

Ludwig didn't say anything. He pulled his brother into a passionate kiss, running his fingers through his messy locks of ivory hair. Their bodies were both covered with sweat and their releases, making them stick together slightly.

They remained on the couch together, holding each other as they dozed off.

* * *

Ahh, this sucked.

~PlatinumPixels


End file.
